ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lich C Magnus
Respawn "There is about a 5 minute wait in between spawns."... I would believe it would be 15 minutes like all other spawned NMs, right?.. Or is he special? 15:33, 21 August 2007 (CDT) 5 minutes sounds right to me. I was there yesterday. Seral 06:59, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials Very easy. Soloed with Trusts at 58 as SMN with an earth elemental agroing at the start and didn't fall below 50% - Ohnooz 16:34, Aug 6 2014 (UCT) Trivially easily soloed by a SMN75 using Titan and Ramuh. Ridiculously simple solo as SMN75/BLM37. Summon Ifrit, cast Sneak, pop NM, Flaming Crush right off the bat to take him down to 30% HP, then just whack away til he's dead. --Baruch 16:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Easy fight WHM75/NIN37. Very easy fight for a WHM75. He never dropped my HP below 90% with use of blink and stoneskin. Banish III Took about 25%of his HP every cast, and Holy took about 40%. --Klutz 14:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Long but simple fight for WHM75/BLM34 using a Warp Cudgel (forgot my Sea Robber Cudgel) and Hexa Strike. My Divine Magic was severely underskilled so Banish and Holy did 200-250 on average. --Theodus 16:48, 28 December 2008 Laughably easy as 75 NIN/WAR, only damage was done from ice spikes, which also cause paralysis, but it wasn't a big deal. Extremely easy fight as 70 RDM/WHM. Stoneskin didn't wear until end of fight. Took 46 damage from the entire fight. --Sakutou 02:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Soloed handily by a BLU69/BLM20 using Warm-Up, Zephyr Mantle, Chaotic Eye, and Hysteric Barrage. Was completely untouched save the Ice Spikes damage. The paralysis is extremely potent. --Azulmagia 03:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Easy Duo by a 75DRG/WHM and a 62 Soothing Healer npc. --Shienar 22:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Very easy solo as a 75DRK/SAM using Seigan and Third Eye. Although Hasso would have worked well also. Magnus has a very slow attack speed. YuberBlacknight 01:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Easy fight as 70DRK/WHM with lvl38 attacker NPC, could have soloed it just as easily. After i killed it my NPC leveled ^^ ~~KiraiDesu 11:40, 21 March 2009 (GMT) Solo fairly easily as 59BST/28NIN with DD gear losing about half of my HP total, mostly from Blood Saber. Engaged from the beginning and used Saber Siravarde jug to cause paralysis with Roar. No pet change required. --Lsra 18:09, 8 July 2009 (GMT) Soloed by 74SAM/37DNC with lvl43 healer npc. Normal buffs: Hasso and Mediate before the fight. Came prepared for a big fight but it was dissapointing. Could have easily killed him if I went /WAR. Subbed dancer for Drain Samba II and Curing Waltzes. Didn't need it or my npc. My HP barely went down past 1300. Basically overkill by yours truly ^_^ Very easy solo as BLM75/WHM37. Just Bind and Nuke away. 15:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Easy solo as PLD73/DNC36. Tried several times to cast flood on me before one finally got me for ~750 dmg but nothing special other then that. Got 29 xp @ lvl 73.--Gestahl 18:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo for BST60/WHM30 and duo for the same and WHM45/BLM22. Did two rounds. The first time the Whm got aggro from a nearby elemental and died very early in the fight. That also prevented the Bst from self-healing or otherwise casting on the Lich. Used Saber Siravarde like Lsra and had no problems. Second fight the Whm survived and was able to silence the Lich fairly easily. --Cademus 00:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Please note, If you forget to click on the Hume Bones after completing the quest. You have to wait until Conquest tally to get another Purple Ribbon. Soloable at 52RDM/20THF. Was using Silence a few times. Had Four trusts: Valaineral, Mihli Aliapoh, Adelheid, Flaviria (UC). Tank Trust may get to 1/3 HP, but Mihli should be able to heal them with Cure III or better. Flaviria will sometimes take aggro, but this is usually fine. ColdReactive (talk) 20:45, March 7, 2019 (UTC)